


Perfectly in sync

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio tries not to get whiny about the amount of work Ignis does in lieu of, well, him. But it's hard as Valentine's Day approaches. Little does he know, Ignis is working so hard for a very good reason.





	Perfectly in sync

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I’m answering [ my own Prompts.](http://madlysanecatlady.tumblr.com/post/170439296574/gladnis-valentines-day-prompts) They’re helping me a bit with my goal of one V-Day fic a day till the 14th. 
> 
> **The Prompt is:**  
>  _Gladio feels Ignis is ignoring him as the holiday approaches. (Or vice versa.)_

‘Iggy,’ Gladio said for the fifth time in a row, jarring the bespectacled advisor’s attention back to reality from whatever he was looking at on his computer screen. This had become the norm lately, and Gladio hated it. He would come to Ignis’ office (during a scheduled timeslot – who _scheduled_ their boyfriend around their work?) to try and coerce him to come home instead of burn out in his office. There were days he didn’t even make it back home and Gladio found himself bringing him a change of clothes. If anything, it was even worse this week, as Ignis seemed oddly quiet and distant on top of overworked and obsessive.

‘Sorry?’ Ignis blinked up at him, (luckily, at least for his sake, Gladio found him irresistibly adorable when he did that) clearly fighting to keep his attention on his friend and not on whatever was on the computer. ‘I wasn’t paying attention.’

‘Yeah, I noticed,’ Gladio tried not to grumble. Ignis’ work was important, probably even more than Gladio realised with his limited knowledge of everything Ignis took care of in the Citadel. Still, would it kill him to spare five minutes for his boyfriend while the one big romantic event of the year approached?

Ignis sighed, making a final click on the computer, clearly finishing what he was working on before setting it into sleep mode. He reached up to rub his tired eyes, setting his glasses askew and coming around his desk to flop into Gladio’s lap. ‘I’m sorry. I don’t _mean_ to be distracted during our rather limited time together. You deserve better than that.’

‘I’m sorry too,’ Gladio wrapped his arms around him, feeling silly for being so impatient moments earlier now that Ignis’ attention was all his. ‘I’m not trying to whine; I know your work’s important. And I know it piles up when you let yourself get distracted.’

Ignis smiled and kissed him, happy to be getting some time to make up for ignoring Gladio so much lately as work and life had piled up on him. He knew a lot of his distractions lately would be worth it, however, if their Valentine’s Day went as planned.

Gladio seemed to be gearing up to move their kiss towards the blatantly _not safe for work_ , at least if the hands fumbling at his belt buckle were any indicator. He pulled back with a stern look. ‘ _Gladio_. We’re at _work_.’

‘So lock the door,’ Gladio continued to try and shimmy the thick leather of Ignis’ belt through the tight loops on Ignis’ trousers. Ignis kissed him again an considered it seriously for a moment before a sharp knock on the thankfully closed door brought him back to reality.

‘Ignore it,’ Gladio pleaded in a whisper, knowing this was likely some form of work intrusion that was going to sweep Ignis away from their alone time again.

Ignis kissed his nose but stood up. ‘I think I know who it is, and it will only be a moment,’ he readjusted his trousers and pulled open the door, smiling when he saw his assumption was correct.

‘Sorry to bother you, Mr. Scientia,’ Sera, his assistant looked apologetic. ‘You had Mr. Amicitia in your calendar and…’

‘It’s fine, Sera,’ Ignis cut her off, knowing her propensity for apologising for even the tiniest things. ‘Is everything finished?’

‘Mhm,’ she nodded, handing over a series of file folders. ‘All scanned and sent to the right place. Here’s the originals back for his majesty. Your schedule is cleared starting at five o’clock tomorrow evening, his highness wishes you luck, by the way,’ she added quietly. ‘I had to request he move your meeting to next week. He’s happy to oblige. Also, I retrieved your important item for you,’ she held up a small bag for him. ‘And the reservation card is in there too,’ she whispered so Gladio wouldn’t hear.

‘You’ve been phenomenal this week, Sera, even more than usual, which is certainly a feat,’ Ignis smiled. ‘Thank you so much for all you’ve done. Please get yourself home for some deserved rest.’

‘Any time, sir,’ Sera nodded, waved at them both, and excused herself from the doorway. Ignis closed the door again and went to put the files away in his drawer to deal with the next day.

Gladio eyed the small bag in his hand curiously. ‘What’s that?’

‘An order I needed to make for his highness,’ Ignis shrugged and went to put the bag into his briefcase. He stretched and turned to look at his boyfriend fondly. ‘I’ve lost interest in my reports tonight. Shall we go home?’

‘Jeez, you feeling ok?’ Gladio hauled himself to his feet to go over and actually feel Ignis’ forehead. _Just in case_.

‘I haven’t been giving us enough attention lately,’ Ignis shrugged. ‘I know it’s frustrating for you that I always seem to have something else to do than, well, you. And I know that you truly deserve so much better than me, but selfishly I want to keep you mine.’

‘No, Iggy, no one could ever be better than you,’ Gladio pulled him into his arms. ‘Oh fuck it, I was going to wait for dinner tomorrow, but I can’t hold it in any more. He reached into his pocket for something before sinking down onto one knee. ‘Ignis, I love you, crazy workaholic tendencies and all. And yeah, I get a bit whiny about it sometimes, but that’s just because I worry you’re going to work yourself to death. I guess I’m just telling you again I love you more than anything… will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?’ He held up an ornate gold ring, set with a single ruby and diamonds around the rest of the band.

Ignis was silent, looking down at him with an oddly blank expression on his face. Still silently, he turned on his heel and went over to his briefcase. Gladio rose to his feet and followed, concerned.

‘Iggy?’

Ignis smiled wryly and held out his hand, a small black box resting in his palm. ‘I’m afraid I can’t give you an answer until you see this.’

Heart in his throat, Gladio took the box from him and tugged the lid open, wondering just what he was about to see inside. Part of him wondered if Ignis hadn’t been proposed to by about nine other suitors before him; he _was_ that perfect, after all. The lid finally came off and Gladio looked inside, staring when he finally registered what it was.

‘You got me… almost the exact same ring, even,’ Gladio let out a relieved chuckle and pulled out the ring to compare it to the one he’d gotten Ignis. Both had a single ruby along the ring od diamonds, but the one Ignis had gotten had less fanfare around the edges of the band, likely in deference to Gladio’s preference for simple things. He looked up, emotion rising in his throat, and swallowed. ‘I guess we really are always on the same page.’

Ignis chuckled, allowing Gladio to slip the ring on his finger. ‘I guess we are. Although, perhaps _slightly_ less than perfectly so – if we were, you have at least waited until dinner. We’ve got reservations at The Cactuar Pin.’

‘Oh shit, you actually got us in?’ Gladio put his own ring on and admired it next to Ignis’. ‘Iggy, I’ll never stop being amazed by the things you achieve.’

Ignis reached up to tug him down into a kiss. He pulled back with a smile. ‘Well, regardless of proposal plans, it will be nice to have an evening with you and some phenomenal food as a betrothed couple.’

‘Our first date as engaged men; it’s perfect,’ Gladio smiled. ‘But first, I think tonight should be our first night fucking each other’s brains out, don’t you?’

‘Perhaps less eloquently put than I would say it, but yes, my thoughts exactly,’ Ignis grinned. ‘Shall we head home?’

Gladio took Ignis’ hand, running his thumb over the gold band now in place on his ring finger and felt a pleasant shiver go up his spine at the knowledge that Ignis wanted to marry him. He felt his heart flutter as he began to picture it: beautiful floral arrangements set on all the tables seating their friends and family, Noctis, Prompto, and Iris, all on their best behavior but maintaining their smug knowledge that they had known they were destined to wind up married even longer than Gladio himself had known, his father smiling and saying he knew his mother would be so pleased for him, Ignis’ mother getting emotional during the ceremony and messing up the makeup he knew she’d spend _hours_ on. Details and ideas came to him, but Gladio didn’t much care about them; he knew that no mater what their wedding day was like, it would be perfect because it meant he was marrying the love of his life.

He looked to Ignis and smiled, knowing he probably had a hilariously foolish grin plastered across his face. He couldn’t bring himself to care; all week he’d been assuming Ignis was ignoring him, or in the very least treating him as less important than his work, but now he knew he was simply getting ahead enough that he would be able to take a full evening with Gladio to _propose_ to him. He could still barely believe how perfectly in sync they were. That was surely a sign that they were truly perfect for each other.

They made their way into the parking lot and Gladio tugged Ignis into his arms, pressing a kiss into his hair. ‘I’m so happy right now.’

‘Me too,’ Ignis’ lips brushed against Gladio’s jaw. ‘But trust me, there’s more to come. I plan on having you writhing in ecstasy the moment we get home.’

Gladio kissed his forehead before pulling away to open the driver’s side door for Ignis. Ignis smiled and got into the car, waiting for Gladio to settle in next to him. As he got the car in gear, he reached over to take Gladio’s hand, smiling as they drove off towards their future together.


End file.
